Kurt's cousin
by angela123111
Summary: Kurt's cousin comes to stay in Lima for a year. Thing is he hasn't told her, he's gay. Plus she has anger issues and is very protective/in love with him. Klaine one-sided KurtXOC This is based when Kurt is still a senior.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Kurt. I have some good news for you." Burt said to Kurt.

"Hmm, what is it, Dad?"

"Your cousin is coming." Burt said.

"To here? To Lima?" Kurt said skeptically.

"Yeah, apparantly for a whole year." Burt said.

"Do we have the room?" Kurt asks, wondering.

"Yeah, just need to clean a bit and she'll be all good unless you want her to sleep in the same room as you?"

"Make the room." Kurt replies. "Why is she coming?"

"Well, your aunt and her husband was going to move to Fresno for a job and she didn't want to go with them."

"She got into a fight again, didn't she?" Kurt sighed.

"Yes, she did."

"Is Carol okay with this?"

"Yeah, she is delighted to have a girl under the roof."

"She is going to be disappointed." Kurt says knowingly. "You know how she is."

"Yeah, but Angie loves you. She is so happy to be here."

"I love her too, but.."

"Kurt, she is your mother's niece. She can be a handful, but she doesn't do anything without a reason."

"I know. When is she coming?"

"Around 11:00, today."

"TODAY! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Kurt says shocked.

"It kind of slipped my mind." Burt said, sheepishly. "Don't worry about it. She'll be here when you come home with Finn."

"Okay, but no more suprises." Kurt warned and went off to school.

* * *

><p>Around 12:00 at McKinely High School...<p>

A person around 5' 11" struts down wearing baggy jeans, a black hoodie zipped up, and hood up. They scan across the hallway. People look at them, but they don't pay any attention.

They look around, searching for the target until they see two boys talking avidly to one another. The two are so into the conversation that they do not notice the person walking up to them.

The person leans over and hugs one of them tightly. The latter seems surprised and looks at the person. Meanwhile the other boy is shocked and a bit angry. As he was ready to get them apart..

"Angela!" The latter says surprised.

The person pulls back the hood to reveal a girl with dark brown hair, tied into a pony tail, grinning happily.

"Kurtie! I missed you so much!" She kisses him on the cheek and continues hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" He says strained.

"I had to come see you! Uncle Burt said this is your lunch period so I rushed over here to surprise you." She let go of him.

"Uh, excuse me, sorry to interrupt but who are you?" The forgotten boy asked.

"Oh, apologies." Kurt said. "Blaine, this is Angela, my cousin. Angela, this is Blaine, my uh friend."

"Friend?" Blaine said, surprised.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. I hope you're nice to Kurt,... or else." Angela said smiling.

"Or else, what?" Blaine said confused of the whole situation.

Kurt pulled him over.

"I haven't told her yet." Kurt says quietly screeching.

"What that I'm your boyfriend or you're gay?"

"I just have to tell her in a more delicate place. Please play along."

"Okay."

The two went back to Angela.

"So where are you from?" Blaine asks her.

"Me? Oh, I'm from California."

"California, why did you come here?"

"Because Kurt's here." She chirped happily.

"I see. Are you transferring here?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior. I hope we have classes together, Kurtie!" Angela said.

"Uh, Angela, what did you mean or else?"

"Oh, or else." Angela became serious. "We would have problems and you see. I wouldn't want to hit a pretty boy such as yourself."

How she said it, was raspy but threatening, similar to a mob boss.

"Uh.." Blaine said, scared a bit.

"Angela!" Kurt yelled.

She pouted. "Sorry, I forget myself when it comes to people I love. I hope we can become friends." She smiled again and held onto Kurt's hand.

"Angela, why don't you go to the office? I'm sure Principal Figgins would love to take you on a tour of the school." Kurt says to her, promptly.

"Okay, which way is the office?" She asks him.

"Go that way. Take a right, and when you see a guy with a mohawk, that's the office." Kurt pointed.

"Okay," She pecked him on the cheek "I'll see you later, then"

She rushed off.

"What's her deal?" Blaine immediately asks Kurt.

"Her deal? I don't understand what you mean?" Kurt says, avoidingly.

"I mean, why does she keep kissing you? And why did she want to hit me?"

"Well, she's very protective." Kurt says, then mutters. "And she may want to marry me."

"What was that?" Blaine leaned to hear.

"Okay! When we were little, a lot of guys, you know jocks, would pick on me. Well, Angela has always been tall, and she was really mad that she kind of went psychotic on them and bit them and other things.. Well I was the only one to calm her down and she always loved me, and.. well at the time it was the only thing to snap her out."

"She's like a giant guard dog." Blaine commented and Kurt shot him a nasty look. "What?"

"She's still my family. Don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"I'm sorry. I meant as a compliment." Blaine said in his defense.

"Okay."

"So how are you going to tell her about us and you being.."

"I will eventually tell her. Just tell everybody else not to speak a word about it. I can't allow her know by someone else. If she found out, well, let's just say she will probably murder that person."

"Understood." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'll let them know. I hope you tell her soon."

"Yeah." Kurt said nervously.

* * *

><p>Please tell me how you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 3:00 pm and it was time for Glee.

All the students in there were staring at Mr. Schuester talking about their new project. "New Meetings."

"Mr. Schue, why are we doing this?" Rachel asked. "We could be doing something more productive."

"Well, according to Principal Figgins, we will be having a new student joining us." He explained.

Kurt widened his eyes.

"I still don't see why." She complained.

"It's my cousin." Kurt said. "Please do not do anything to annoy, anger, other things. Especially you Puck."

"Why? What would I do?" Puck complained.

Kurt kind of groaned. "Mmmm. You kind of represent everything she hates."

"What! Why would any-"

"Kurtie!" An affectionate voice rang out from the doorway. Everyone looked at her and Principal Figgins stood next to her.

Angela turned to him and smiled. "Thank you so much, sir. The school is such a lovely place. I can't wait to start tomorrow."

"It was my pleasure." He walked away.

"Whoa, who's the dude?" Puck commented.

"Dude? I am a girl." She stopped smiling. "And what are you? Some kind of rooster. That hairstyle is ridiculous." She sneered and it rose a lot of eyebrows and Kurt putting his face in his hands.

She saw Mr. Schuester.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I get riled up easily. My name is Angela Deathe. I'm Kurt's cousin and the new student joining tomorrow." She became really civilized and put out her hand.

He shook it. "Nice to meet you, Angela. I'm Mr. Schuester. I'm so glad to meet Kurt's family."

"What kind of club is this? Principal Figgins said it was the glee club." She looked at Kurt, lovingly and back to Mr. Schuester.

"We sing and dance around. We're similar to a circus group." Santana said out loud. Angela looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you so much for the information, miss."

"Name's Santana. You'd better learn it."

"Okay, but I'm not so good with names. So sorry in advance if I don't remember it." Angela kept smiling.

She turned back to Mr. Schuester. "Can I please sit down and observe?" He nodded.

She took a seat and placed it next to Kurt and Blaine. "Hi, Kurtie and guy from earlier."

"Angela, this is Blaine. Please don't pick a fight with anyone." Kurt pleaded.

"Oh, Kurtie. You know I would never do it without a reason. The reason why I got kicked was because I beat the entire football team up. They embarrased my friend and left him with his pants down. He didn't come to school the next day because of all the pictures." She pouted. "I got him to come to school and no one picked on him. So I did a good deed." She tried to justify it.

"How badly did you beat them up?" Blaine asked.

She shrugged. "I just know that they're afraid that I'll go back and kill them. At least, that's what Bobby is texting to me about. He's my friend."

Kurt patted her head lightly. "Okay, but don't do it here. Some people went to jail for that. The only reason why they didn't put you in prison was because the school was afraid of being sued from the bullying."

Angela beamed happily and hugged him, nuzzling into his neck. "I love you, Kurtie."

"Okay, so New Meetings. We just met Angela so Rachel that answers your concerns. I want everybody to sing songs about.." He looks toward Angela. "their experience meeting Angela."

This caught both Kurt and Angela's attention. "What?" They both simultaneously say.

"Yeah, Angela. If it is alright with you, we could do a meet and greet." He said energetically.

"Okay?" She said skeptically.

"Okay!" He clapped his hands. "Everybody, I'll put your names in a hat and she'll randomly choose who'll she meet first, okay?"

Murmurs came from the class. A few minutes later, Mr. Schuester put a hat in front of her and she randomly picked one.

"Rachel?" Angela says. Rachel comes over and sticks her hand out. "Rachel Berry, lead in the school play and future Broadway star."

The others sniggered about her introduction.

"Nice to meet you?" Angela wanted to comment on the introduction but Kurt squeezed her arm and shook his head. He then took her hand into his so he could squeeze for her response.

"Where did you come from?" Rachel asked.

"I was born here but moved to California when I was 6. I came back here because I didn't want to live in Fresno." Angela replied promptly.

"I see, did you see musicals at the Pantages theater?"

"Yes, I only went a couple of times. I was busy with other things." The latter was put very vaguely.

"Okay, what did you see?"

"'Lion King' and uh what was it called 'The Book of Mormon'?" She snapped to remember.

"That is so cool!" Rachel found an interest in her. "What's your favorite song?"

"From the Lion King, Hakuna Matata and 'Book of Mormon', I believe and man up." She smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Rachel walked away.

"She's odd." Angela whispered to Kurt and he nodded. She took another piece of paper. "Noah?"

Puck stood up and sauntered to her. "Sorry, I thought you were a dude. Now I get a closer look, you're really pretty."

Angela looked disgusted at him. "Seriously? I know guys like you. Stupid playboys. Do you like young girls, too? Freshmen?" Angela stood up and looked him into the eye, glaring.

"Well I, uh..?" Puck stammered and got a really bad feeling from her. She glared at him harder, ready to hit him. Kurt sensed what was happening and immediately pulled her back down.

"Why don't you go now?" Kurt suggested to Puck and he left. "Angela, why did you react like that?"

"My friends, they are freshmen and one guy dated them all at the same time. He also dumped them all around the same time for another group of freshmen girls." She dryly smiled at Kurt.

"What'd you do to him?"

"I did certain things that now he thinks I will cut him up and eat him."

Kurt didn't know how to respond to that.

"Mr. Schue, can we finish tomorrow? Angela has jet lag so.." Kurt asked the teacher.

"Okay, everybody, I'll see you here tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Comment on who should be introduced to her next.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it me or is this very uncomfortable?" Finn says, at the dinner table. His mother and Burt sat at the ends of the table with Finn on one side and Angela and Kurt on the other.

Angela has her chair as close as possible to Kurt and she is wiping some food off of his face.

"No, not really. It's just your imagination." Angela said to him with a smile. It made Finn squirm a little.

"So Angela, do you have any hobbies?" Carol asked her.

"Well, I love video games, and various other activities." She replied.

"Really? What kind?" Finn asked interested.

"The ones that you can kill people in." She stated, bluntly.

"Oh." He became quiet.

"How about college?" Carol asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"I got into NYU. So Kurtie, then I can visit you whenever I want." She looks at Kurt, lovingly.

"If I get into NYADA." He mutters.

"Don't worry Kurtie, I have a gut feeling you will get in." She pounds her chest. She smiles at him.

"I hope." Kurt says cynically. Wanting to change the subject he said. "So who's Bobby?"

"Bobby? He's my best friend. And the greatest guy ever. He's sweet, thoughtful, honest, and has strong morals. He reminds me of you." She said to him and made Kurt blush a bit.

"Are you dating this young man?" Carol asked.

Silence occurred.

She shook her head slowly. "No, he's in love with someone else. That's why he got bullied by the football team."

"Is he.."

"No, he's hates guys a lot. If he could, he'd go to an all girl school." She shook her head in disapprovement of the idea. "He's in love with the head cheerleader and he kind of said some things that may have ended some football players' relationships with girls. But when he's not with others he's a good guy."

"Angela?" Kurt started. She looks at him with full attention. "Are you okay with um, homosexuals?"

"Yeah, Kurt. I'm from California. I witness the football players dry-humping each other on a daily basis. That is very disturbing to see and they swear they're straight." She shakes her head, then she looks worried. "Why do you want to know?"

"Angela, you're the only person I didn't tell and.." He looks at the others and they give him support. "I'm gay."

"Kurt, what about?" She looks at him, confused.

"No, not gay as in happy. I like boys."

"I do too. I still don't understand what do you mean." She says in obvious denial.

"Angela, I like boys a lot. More than girls. And Blaine, the guy you met today, he's my boyfriend." Kurt said, hoping to make her understand.

She looks down, in despair and shock. She stands up. "Excuse me, I need to..uh, get some air." She leaves the table and goes outside. Kurt follows after her.

She runs away from the house, tears streaming down her face. "This can't be happening!" She wails to herself.

Kurt knew that he couldn't catch up to her running so he hopped into his car and went after her. He drove and caught up to her and rolled down the window.

"Angela, I'm sorry. But it's true!" Kurt yells. The car slows down to match her speed.

"It's not that!" She screamed at him.

"What is it then?"

"Everyone..always.. tells me important things..last!" She cried and stopped. She goes to the ground and sobs into her knees. Kurt stops and checks the street for other cars and goes to her.

"What do you mean?"

"The move to Fresno,..the bullying,.. you being gay. I didn't even know you went to another school until Uncle Burt told me. Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" She sobbed.

"Because, you react um, like this. We try to keep you from worrying about it. And Angela come one, there are other guys in the sea." He said unsure of the last bit.

"No, you know the saying all the good guy are either taken or gay." She dryly smiled at her joke and stopped crying.

They got up.

"Let's go home." Kurt said.

She nodded and hugged him. "I love you still."

"I know." He said. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Please review and Poll<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, fa-"

Angela crushed the guy into the lockers. "You dare talk to him like that ever again, I will kill you, understood?" She bared her teeth.

The guy feebly nodded.

"Good. Now I never want to see your face again!"

He ran for his life.

"Angela, you shouldn't do that. I can handle myself." Kurt scolded her.

She pouted. "But, Kurtie."

"No buts. Now come on, this is your first day of school. I want you to behave. Promise me you won't hurt anyone."

She looks away.

"Angela." Kurt said sternly. "Look at me and promise me. You won't hurt anyone."

She looks at him begrudgingly. "Fine. I promise I won't hurt anyone, unless they provoke me." She muttered the last one.

"No, use self-control. You don't want to be kicked out, right?"

She looks sullen. "Okay. I won't, at least I'll try. Can I change now? I really don't like wearing dresses."

Angela was wearing a flower-patterned dress and her dark hair pulled back.

"But you look so pretty. I don't want you to look like a guy. You are a beautiful woman."

She groans. "But I don't want to look pretty. I want to look more intimidating."

"You will not get a boyfriend with that attitude."

"Stop, you sound like my mother." She whines. "I don't need a boyfriend. I don't care if you're gay, I only need you!" She hugs him, tightly.

Blaine walks to them with amused. "How's it going? Who are you?" Blaine looks confused at them.

"Blaine, this is Angela. Remember from yesterday." Kurt said. "Angela, please get off of me. You're ruining my hair."

She let go and looks intensely at Blaine. She puts her hands on Blaine and leans down to look at him face to face. "Take care of him. You do anything bad to him, I will hunt you down."

"What!" Blaine exclaimed, terrified.

"I told her about us." Kurt explained. "Angela, off. He won't do anything to me."

She obeyed, grumpily.

"Oh." He understood. "Let's head to class."

"Angela, we have history together. Come on, cheer up." Kurt holds her hand and pulls her along.

Kurt and Blaine talked together as Angela just looked around for any threats.

They got into class. Blaine said goodbye to them and left for his own class.

About 6 minutes in...

"Okay, class. We have a new student today. Can you please stand up?" The teacher said to Angela.

She was sitting next to Kurt after she forcefully threatened the person sitting there to relocate. Angela got up and was very annoyed with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Please introduce yourself and spell your name so I can put it into the roster."

"Okay. My name is Angela Deathe. Angel with an a, Death with a e at the end." She replied. "I'm from California and that's about it. May I sit down?"

"Yes." The teacher said.

She sat back down and the teacher went on with class. Angela already knew the stuff so she spent some time, looking around the classroom. She looks at Kurt happily and then she turned her head and saw something disturbing.

Puck was there making suggestive faces at her. She looked disturbed and disgusted. She pointed to herself and mouthed. "Me?"

Puck smiled wider and nodded. Her face turned into one of horror.

She put her hand out and started tugging frantically on Kurt's sleeve. Kurt looked over at her and saw her pointing at Puck. Kurt understood and silently communicated to Puck that it was Angela.

"WHAT!" Puck shouted in shock.

"Puckerman, be quiet or I'll send you to the office." The teacher scolded.

"Yes, ma'am."

Afterwards the class passed uneventfully, so when the bell first rang, Angela grabbed Kurt and bolted.

"Angela, slow down!" Kurt panted. She stopped and looked worringly at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Why are you running away?" He took a deep breath and composed himself.

"He is so gross! I can't believe you have to put up with him. It is guys like him that make me want to.." She makes a strangling motion.

"He's a good guy, just thinks with his you-know too much."

She looks at him disgusted. "That's worse, you know."

She sighed heavily. Kurt took her hand and smiled at her. "Let's go to our next class, okay?"

She nodded and they left for class.

It was soon afterschool and Angela sat next to Kurt and on his other side was Blaine. Other people started to stream into Glee club.

She lay her head on Kurt's shoulder, tiredly. She didn't really pay attention to what was happening and when she became aware. Rachel Berry was there front in center, addressing the club.

She clapped her hands together. "So, I will be singing Hakuna Matata."

"Oh no." Kurt muttered. She looked at her curiously and then she started singing.

"Hmm, she's good. Not great like you Kurtie but good enough." She commented.

"Yeah. She gets all the solos and hogs all the attention."

"Why?" She whispers back.

"Because she's very, uh, aggressive, I guess is the word."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, the song finished and Rachel sat back down, very pleased with herself.

Mr. Schuester clapped and stood in the front. "Great job, and now to save some time. Angela, why don't you come up here and tell us a little about yourself?"

"Hah?" Kurt nudged her forward a little. "Fine." She begrudgingly walks up there.

"So what'd I say yesterday?" She thought for a bit. "Let's see, I'm from California, likes Broadway, Kurtie's cousin by the way hurt him you die, I don't normally dress like this, hm what else to say, oh I know, going to NYU to become a, I don't know yet, but it'd be interesting for sure." She shrugged.

"What was that third thing?" He asks.

"Being Kurt's cousin?" She said, omitting the second part, and sat back down.

"Oh. Okay. Well that is very interesting. You may want to see Ms. Pilsbury, the guidance counselor, for some help in the direction of your life." Mr. Schuester says to her than he addresses the class. "Anyone else with a song?"

"Oh I got one." Puck said and went up. "So this represents how I feel about you."

Rory and Finn went to do back up for him.

_(he said just) Walk like a man_  
><em>Talk like a man<em>  
><em>Walk like a man my son<em>  
><em>No woman's worth<em>  
><em>Crawling on the earth<em>  
><em>Just walk like a man my son<em>

_*Ooohs and was*  
><em>

Puck grinned and the music changed. A soft instrumental and then it got louder.

_That, that dude looks like a lady_  
><em>That, that dude looks like a lady<em>  
><em>That, that dude looks like a lady<em>  
><em>That, that dude looks like a lady<em>

Angela became red in the face and grit her teeth.

_Cruised into a bar on the shore_  
><em>Her picture graced the grime on the door<em>  
><em>She a long lost love at first bite<em>  
><em>Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's alright<em>  
><em>That's right<em>

_Backstage we're having the time_  
><em>of our lives until somebody say<em>  
><em>Forgive me if I seem out of line<em>  
><em>Then she whipped out of her gun<em>  
><em>tried to blow me away<em>

_Dude looks like a lady(X4)  
><em>

_So never judge a book by its cover  
>Or who you gonna love by your lover<br>Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
>She had the body of Venus<br>Lord imagine my surprise!_

Angela was so furious. She stood up and right hooked him. He fell to the ground, surprised at what happened. Puck held onto his jaw.

"Angela! You cannot hit him!" Mr. Schuester yelled.

She looked at him with an incredulous face. "Why? He's literally calling me a man! That is horrible!"

"Yes, I'll talk to him about that, but still hitting someone is not right. Now you should apologize to him, and the next time I catch you doing anything remotely violent, I'm sending you to the principal's office, okay?"

"Fine." She sighed and snarled at Puck. "Sorry."

She went back to her seat and pouted. She then turned to Kurt and tried to bury her face between his back and his chair.

"Angela! Stop that." Kurt shrieks.

Angela pouted more and then resumed her spot on his shoulder. "I hate him."

"Angela, I think he likes you."

Her face turns into one of horror. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because he was hitting on you, earlier and think of the last lyric."

"He really does think with his thing." She grumbled. She looked at the clock and smiled. "Can we go home now?"

"Soon, just wait for Mr. Schue to talk about whatever lesson he plans this week and we can go."

"Okay, Kurtie."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurtie, I have some news to tell you. Please don't freak but uh.."Angela looked really unsure of herself.

"What? Come on, you can tell me anything." Kurt says, smiling and lightly poking her.

"Okay, somehow I joined the football team."

"What?"

"Well.."

A few hours previous at school...

"Kurtie said he's going to be a bit busy and too wait for him. I'm so bored." Angela wandered around the school and ended up at the football field.

She looks interested and goes down the bleachers to watch them. She sits down.

"Hmm, that guy has nice muscles." She mused.

After a few minutes, a football was kicked and it almost hit her.

"Hey, can you throw that here!" A football player calls out.

"No apology?" She muttered, took the ball and threw as hard as possible at the guy. The guy was knocked over and out.

His teammates huddled around him in worry. Coach Bieste looked at Angela.

Angela became worried and yelled. "I'm so sorry! Is he okay?"

"Yes, just out cold. What's your name?" Coach Bieste yells.

"Angela. I'm new." She looks at her a little skeptical and scared.

"You have a good arm. Thinking about joining sports?"

"Uh, I don't know?"

"Well, you may have just broken this kid's arm. How would you like to be a wide receiver?"

"But I'm a girl."

"Well, this is the 21st century and girls have been on other football teams. So what do you say?"

"Okay?"

"Great! I'll give you the papers and practice is every day at 2:00."

"It won't interfere with Glee club?" She asks.

Coach Bieste smiles. "Don't worry, half of the boys in that club are on the Glee club."

"Okay, thank you?"

Back to the present,

Kurt is looking at her in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Do you think I should?" Angela asks looking for approval.

Kurt shrugs."Well, if it makes you happy, go for it."

She smiles and rest her head on his shoulder. "Kurtie, weren't you on the football team a couple years ago? Uncle Burt sent me pictures."

"Well, yeah. It was a one time thing. I was really good at kicking balls."

"And I'm good at throwing so if our talents could combine, we would make one hell of a football player."

He chuckled. "A really girly one."

She shrugs. "Well, people say I look like a man and you are a man."

Kurt looks knowingly at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She sighs. "I guess I should join. It'll look good on the resume. Oh Kurtie, can you tell me all clubs and activities you were in?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Well, Glee, cheer leading, football, that's all I can think of at the moment."

Angela writes it down on her hand. "Thank you."

"So how are your college things going?"

"Going great, definitely thinking New York. Just need to think majors. English, History, Business, Law." She smiles at him.

Kurt looks at her in worry. "Angela, are you going to New York for me?"

"Yes." She replied, bluntly.

"Angela, you should go to schools you want to."

"Well I want to be near you." She gives him puppy eyes.

He stares at her in strain. He didn't know what to say.

She smiles at his defeat and hugs him. "I love you the most!" Her cellphone vibrates and she looks at it. "I have to get this."

Kurt understands and watches her walk out of his room to take the phone call. He sighs heavily and lies back down.

"The future, huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is the Lima Bean." Angela said in slight wonder as she sat with Kurt and Blaine inside the store.

"Yes, it is. What are you wearing?" Kurt asked her as he looked disturbed by what she was wearing. She was wearing a plaid shirt, with Hawaiian printed shorts.

She puffed out a bit peeved. "Well, after someone! went through all my clothes and hid most of them from me, I dug through your closet and found this shirt in the way back and Uncle Burt let me have these since he can't fit into them and they're kind of old." She muttered, bitterly.

"Well, I want you to dress like the beautiful girl you are." Kurt said. "That's why I left the dresses and we are going shopping later for you."

She groans. "I hate shopping." She puts her chin on the edge of the table.

"Stop moping." Kurt says. "Blaine, do you want to come too?"

"Sure, Kurt. Anything to spend more time with you." Blaine said, grinning.

"Aw." Kurt kisses him.

"Well, that's the most disgusting I have ever seen." Someone commented as he walked up to the table. The three looked over. Blaine looked uncomfortable, Kurt pissed, Angela confused. She squinted his eyes, in a small degree of recognition.

"What do you want meerkat?" Kurt spat at him.

"Can't I look at a cute guy? Blaine you look lovely today." He grinned seductively at him. Blaine turned away. Then Sebastian noticed the third person. "Oh, who are.." Sebastian took a good look at her and his eyes widened.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. Angela looked directly at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, don't.." Kurt started to say, but was cut off when Angela suddenly stood up. She pulled Sebastian in by his collar and kissed him on the cheek. The couple was shocked and Sebastian blushed madly when she let go.

"I knew it." Angela said and smiled at him. "Crabbie, it is you!"

"Crabbie?" The two boys said in unison. Sebastian cringed and face-palmed.

"Yep, Crabbie." She hugged him happily. "My old childhood friend. Right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Hi, Angela. Why did you have to kiss me?" Sebastian said a bit dejected.

She gives him a straight face. "I could've kissed you on the lips. Want that?"

"..No." He said, blushing. She smiled widely and laughed a little.

"You're still the same little shy boy that I remember but you used to be shorter than me." She said.

"Shy? This unbelievable, self-centered, narcissistic doucherocket was shy?!" Kurt shouted.

"What?" Angela said surprised. Sebastian looked ashamed. "Is this true? What did you do?"

"Uh." Sebastian took one look in Angela's despaired face and was rendered speechless.

"Kurtie, what did he do?" She asked her dear cousin.

"Well, one he tried to steal my boyfriend, also stalked said boyfriend, name-calling, trying to pick fights, want me go on?" Kurt listed off and her face just became sadder and sadder.

"He hurt you, Kurtie? He hurt you?!" Her eye began twitching and she became angrier. She turned to Sebastian. "You tried to hurt my dear cousin, Kurtie?"

"I didn't know that he was your cousin. Also when we were little, you always said 'Cutie.' I thought that was a girl. I wasn't that far." He murmurs the last sentence. "I'm sorry. To the both of you. Please forgive me." He apologizes sincerely. "I just want you, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt groaned. "Well, we already knew that. Apology sort of accepted. What's with the nickname, 'Crabbie'? You get crabs or what?"

"Crabs?" She said confused, as she pat the back of Sebastian. She already forgave him, since they were old friends. "Oh no." She smiles. "We both watched the Little Mermaid when we were little. Get it now? Since Sebastian is a crab in there and I couldn't pronounce a lot words since four of my front teeth were gone. Stupid football." She grumbles at the latter, internally cursing the sport.

"Huh." Kurt then started to laugh.

"Why did you have to him that?" Sebastian asked Angela.

"What, I told you plenty of stories of Kurtie. I guess, it's been so long. You just don't remember."

"All I remember is you telling me about princess parties and getting hugged a lot. It was like a giant bear hug every time I got hugged. "

"Sebastian, I have a picture of us in my wallet. Do you want me to show that around?" Angela threatened.

"Which picture?" Sebastian asked a bit afraid.

She leans in and whispers to him. "The one of us naked in the bathtub playing with Barbie dolls and do you want me to tell whose those were?"

"You were the greatest friend I ever had." He said, totally sucking up.

She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good boy."

Kurt coughed. "Whipped." He then realized something. "Angela, you're not bothered by Sebastian being gay?

"Eh." She shrugged. "After my shock with you, not too much can faze me right now."

A ringtone playing Super Freak was heard. Angela pulls out her phone and looks at who's calling.

"Oh, it's Bobby. Excuse me, I need to take this." She walks slightly away.

The trio watch her change from really happy to concerned to outright mad then frustrated then relief.

"Is this Bobby her boyfriend?" Sebastian asks.

Blaine shrugs and Kurt shakes his head.

"It's her best friend, apparently. From what she told me, she saves him from football players and he's a big flirt." Kurt says. "Also Blaine is mine, if you try to steal him away, I will kill you."

"Empty threat." Sebastian replies with a sneer.

"Oh, then I'll get Angela to show me that picture and tell me the many stories of your childhood." Kurt said, teasingly. "And she loves me most and she will."

The Warbler cringed. "I'll try, deal?"

Kurt considers it and sighs. "I'll take it. Blaine isn't this great?"

Blaine just smiles and nods.

She comes back with a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks.

"Bobby, his parents found out about his grades dropping from being distracted for girls. He's being sent to military school in Colorado." She says, as she plops down in her chair. "Sebastian, you want to sit with us? If it's alright with Kurt and Blaine that is."

Sebastian looks at Kurt and the latter rolls his eyes and nods. He then gets a chair and sits next to Angela. He wanted to sit next to Blaine but Kurt wouldn't like that especially since they are now trying to mend relationships. Sebastian and Kurt also become a bit worried since she's not calling them by their nicknames she gave them.

"So, Angela. Who's Bobby?" Sebastian asked, trying to cheer her up a little.

She looks at him. "He's my best friend from school. Oh and Bobby is not his real name. I just call him that, like I do with you. His real name is Hunter. He's around our age."

"So he's a senior." Blaine says.

"Oh, no. Um you see I'm a year younger than Kurtie. I just skipped a grade when I was little thus me being a senior. I'm going to turn 18 while Kurtie turns 19. It's a whole spiel." She waves her in vibrant movements. "Capiche?"

"I think I do." Blaine says still a little confused.

"Great, now Sebastian give me your information and we can catch up."

He complied and she smiled at him happily. She placed her hand on his cheek then she quickly turned around and headed for the door. The three looked at her confused, until Kurt realized what was happening. He quickly got up and grabbed her before she got out.

"You are not getting out of shopping."

"Dang it."

The next that happened was Kurt dragging Angela to the car, Blaine following them, and Angela pouting and waving away to Sebastian, who was holding in his laughter with his hand and waving away to her.

20 minutes later, they were at the mall.

Kurt was holding Angela's hand. Blaine didn't want to feel left out, so he held Angela's other hand. She didn't mind especially since Blaine said he'll buy her a pretzel later.

So the scene looked like two parents holding their pouting child's hands.

First store dragged to was a boutique specializing in dresses and off they went to many of them and the only one happy was Kurt.

After 3 hours of Angela trying on so many outfits, dresses, shoes. Angela was exhausted, Blaine was holding bags of clothing, and Kurt was chipper.

"Now I know how Barbie felt. I remember you changed her outfits every few minutes and then documented which looked better together." She comments to Kurt.

"Well now you'll look pretty, then we can work on makeup."

She fake cries to herself. "Woe is me. I love you, Kurtie, but you're a bit much. Anyways why do I have to be pretty? Guys aren't interested in me."

"Angela, you're pretty. Why wouldn't you think so?"

"Well, being called sir a lot may factor in. Oh and one time I went to a bar to get Bobby out, they didn't even card me." She says in depressing nostalgia.

Kurt hugs her, comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I get called miss a lot on the phone and other things."

"What other things?" Angela asks with intense curiosity.

"Don't worry about it. We are focusing on you." Kurt immediately deflects. "So do you usually save 'Bobby'?"

"Yeah, of course. He's my best friend. Why wouldn't I save him?" She asks him confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you in love with him?"

Angela blushes slightly. "Why..Why would you ask such a thing? I love you even if you have someone else and they're guys. I don't need anyone else."

"But you kissed another guy in front of me." Kurt pointed out which made her cringe.

"In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have done that." She says rubbing her chin. "But it's just Sebastian."

During their talk, Blaine disappeared a bit and came back, handing Angela the pretzel he promised, and to Kurt the same.

"Thank you, Blaine." She said and then started to stuff her mouth.

"So what about Sebastian?" Blaine asks, as he sat next to Kurt.

She swallowed. "Oh, just that I kiss him a lot." She pulls out her wallet and opens it, letting a long line of pictures flip out. "See, here's me kissing Sebastian when we were little."

The two look at it of a shorter, light haired boy with Angela kissing him on the lips, until Kurt notices how there's a lot of pictures of him too. He puts his hand on his face.

"Angela, why do you have so many pictures of us?"

"You know the answer. I also have pictures of me and Sebastian here and on the other side, there's Bobby." She turns it.

Kurt looks at it. "He's handsome." Blaine looks at him but has to agree.

"I guess, you can say that." She says. "Now the only way we can talk to one another is through letters. At least he'll be out of trouble."

"So it's getting late. Let's go home." Kurt says.

They agreed and off they went. Blaine leaving for his own home, kissing Kurt goodbye.

In conclusion, Angela was forced to have a makeover, later that evening.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
